


a vision of enbarr flame

by rinnosgen



Series: our temple is blazing with dying petals [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Missing Scene, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Suggestive Themes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 事實上，Byleth Eisner不在乎這個世界最終會變得如何。
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: our temple is blazing with dying petals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918933
Kudos: 7





	a vision of enbarr flame

**Author's Note:**

> 根據遊戲劇情捏造的登基劇情。  
> 有宗教和自慰的暗示性性描寫（已成年學生時期艾爾）。

i.

「所以這就是妳請我陪伴妳至Enbarr的原因嗎？」

Byleth站在Edelgard身後，看往梳妝鏡裡頭她的學生──更精確點──Adrestian帝國王位繼承人的影像。

Edelgard臉龐有著為了即將到來的儀式而上的妝容。Byleth習慣看見的是平時素顏的Edelgard，此時的她彷彿多了一層武裝，看上去冷淡且陌生。

她們於鏡面對上眼，Edelgard從座位起身，Byleth瞧見她禮服後背尚未被拉起的拉鍊。

侍女走向Edelgard，她舉起手示意侍女止步。

「退下。」

她淡漠的說。侍女恭敬的行了個禮便快步離去。

門闔上後，Edelgard轉身面對Byleth。

深紅色的口紅突顯了Edelgard蒼白的膚色及淺紫的瞳色，她接近的時候，Byleth聞到清淡典雅的花香。

「回答妳的問題──是的，加冕典禮的進行需要有一位教會人士，我唯一能拜託的人選便是妳了，Byleth老師。」

「妳並未事先告知我這項計畫。」

「是的，我沒有知會妳。」

Edelgard平靜的望著Byleth。

「很抱歉我利用了妳，老師。」

她低聲說，戴有象徵地位之戒指的左手握住Byleth手腕。

利用。Byleth思考著這個措辭背後的含意。

確實，從某個角度看來，她是遭利用的一方，然而Byleth心中沒有一份痛恨的不快。相反的，她的胸口有股燥熱的騷動，一種她熟悉的欲求，她想這多半是Edelgard的妝扮所致。

「我不奢求妳的諒解，老師，因為這是我非得執行的義務。」

「不，利用我這件事是妳一直以來想要的。」

Byleth明白，她不過是Edelgard棋桌上的一枚旗子，任憑擺布，使喚。

也許她是被迷惑了，否則為何她沒有發怒的衝動。

「別擔心，Edelgard，我會做的。妳想如何使用我，就怎麼使用我，我已經是妳的人了。」

Edelgard抿起紅色的，魔性的唇，露出一抹笑。

她靠近Byleth，握著腕部的手指刷過Byleth加快的脈搏。

接吻時，Byleth嘗到胭脂的味道。她前傾，加深這個吻，Edelgard的身體隨之碰倒桌上的香水瓶。

分開後，Byleth發現Edelgard的口紅糊開了，那道鮮紅擴散至唇邊，甚至連她的嘴角也沾惹上一點。

「這就是妳請侍女離開房間的理由？」

Byleth挨近Edelgard，親吻她盤起髮後展露的頸子。

「妳說呢，老師？」

Edelgard反問，一面撩起鑲金邊的禮服裙襬。

＊

「妳還沒告訴我我在儀式裡該做些什麼，Edelgard。」

Byleth替Edelgard拉上禮服拉鍊，再對鏡子整理服裝儀容。

她發覺側頸上有一個吻痕，幸好是在衣領遮得到的位置。

「妳似乎比我還緊張呢，老師。明明要受加冕的人不是妳。」

Edelgard朝鏡中的Byleth微笑。

「跟我說說我等一下得做的事，如此一來我就不會緊張了。」

「不過是一些形式上的繁文縟禮，請妳不用過於擔憂。」

「形式上？」

「是呀，形式上的誓言，以及塗抹聖油。」

「所以我其實沒有那麼重要。」

她脫口，Edelgard詫異的回身，觀察Byleth神色。

「老師，妳知道不是這麼一回事。」

Edelgard的手撫上Byleth面頰，Byleth低下頭，注視Edelgard眼睛。

「對不起，Edelgard，我想我是太緊張了。」

再過幾個小時，Edelgard的身分會有所改變。

她將不再是一位於大修道院學習的帝位繼承者，而是一位名符其實的皇帝。

Edelgard是王，她則是平凡不過的學校教師，這樣的距離是否會導致她們漸行漸遠。

Edelgard總是抱持著祕密，隱藏的比吐露的要多。

Byleth認為她能做的僅有信任，信任Edelgard的心意，Edelgard的意圖，Edelgard的舌頭，Edelgard的手指。

至少那些歡愛皆是真的，還有Edelgard此刻投予她的眼神。

「妳被我需要著，老師。」

於是Byleth點頭。

「啊，這裡有口紅印。」

Edelgard拿出噴灑過香水的手帕給Byleth擦臉，Byleth握住她的手，湊上去吻她。

＊

其實有祕密的並非只有妳一人。

ii.

穿著禮服坐在王位上的Edelgard看起來分外莊嚴。

之後是不是便無法稱呼Edelgard的姓名，而是得改喚她作陛下（Your Majesty）呢。

Edelgard, El, Her Majesty.

Professor Byleth.

聖賢與凡人的距離。

「老師。」

Edelgard悄聲提醒。她回神，以指尖沾取金湯匙內的聖油。

Edelgard伸出手，失去手套的包覆，Byleth能清楚看到Edelgard手上的傷痕。

她將聖油抹上Edelgard手掌，指尖畫過一道疤痕。

Byleth親吻過的，有時會掩上她口的，抑止聲音的掌心。

接下來是代表心臟的胸口。

Byleth的手指停到Edelgard裸露的前胸，她遲疑的抬眼。

「做吧。」

Edelgard用唇語這麼說，Byleth指腹才觸及Edelgard胸膛。

她依循Edelgard先前的指示，於Edelgard白皙的肌膚表面畫出一個十字架。

聖性的象徵降臨至Byleth親吻過的，有時會猛烈起伏的，出汗的，在她眼前晃搖的胸脯。

最後是額頭。Byleth親吻過的，有時會貼上她鎖骨，胸部的，甚至更往下的部位的額。

「陛下。」

她很快的在那裡抹上聖油，Edelgard給她一個淺笑。

＊

Byleth與Edelgard之間存在肉體關係。

她們共枕過不少次，因此由這樣的她來賦予權力是正確的作為嗎？

讓這樣不純潔的聖職人員加冕，是能被予許的嗎？

她們的複雜性是褻瀆的嗎？

Byleth無法不去思考這些問題。

她望向王座裡頭戴王冠，高舉權杖的Edelgard，既尊貴又聖潔，卻保有十八歲少年的稚氣。

她究竟被那雙操弄政治的手愛撫和進入過幾次呢？

「我要達成的不是尊崇神的事情。」

Byleth想起有個雨夜，Edelgard講了這麼句話。

既然如此，神聖與不神聖的疑慮或許不應再被掛念。

事實上，Byleth Eisner不在乎這個世界最終會變得如何。

假如Edelgard需要她，那麼她就獻身給Edelgard，畢竟她同樣需要Edelgard。

與Edelgard四目交接的當下，Byleth感受到一把能燒毀萬物的焰火流竄全身。

iii.

「陛下。」

Byleth打開馬車車門，朝車廂內的Edelgard探出一隻手。

「老師，妳依然能夠稱呼我名字的。」

Edelgard輕笑著拉住Byleth的手步下馬車。

「因為妳不想洩漏登基的事情嗎？」

「現在仍不是時候。」

「我理解了，Edelgard。」

她們步行於雜草叢生的小徑，長期接收不到日曬的石牆上滿是青苔，這裡不是大修道院的學生習慣運用的路徑。領先一步的Edelgard已經換回平時的制服。她走在陰影處的姿態令Byleth感覺早些時候的加冕好似夢境一場。

「El，今晚能去妳臥室嗎？」

Byleth詢問，Edelgard停下腳步，沉默一會方回身面向她。

她認得這個表情，否定意味的表情。

「又有新的計劃需要擬定了。」

「是的。」

「即使我是妳的人，任憑妳使用，我依舊沒有資格知曉妳的計劃嗎？」

「我很抱歉，老師。」

妳是確實深感歉意，或者我打從一開始便不包括在妳的視野裡。

「沒關係，我想我也不是真的那麼在意。」

「老師。」

Edelgard踏往Byleth方向，擁抱她。

Byleth的鼻子埋入Edelgard髮間，嗅出她的頭髮有禮堂和聖油的氣味。

「臨走前給我一個最後的吻，Edelgard。」

她的王應許了她的請求。

「這是我成為皇帝後的第一個吻，如何，有什麼感想嗎？」

唇瓣分離，面頰淺紅的Edelgard問道。

她吻起來像是宮殿，聖油，花朵，以及皇權，但Byleth不打算如此告訴她。

「似乎沒什麼變化，Edelgard，妳的唇與舌仍然很柔軟，不具有權力的鋒利。」

「我應該因妳的心得高興嗎，老師？」

「如果妳樂意。」

「好吧，老師，我很高興。」

Edelgard吻了她頸子，Byleth發出一聲驚訝的低吟。

「剛才妳說了儘管用妳，是吧，Byleth？」

她邊說邊解開皮帶，Byleth了解接下來欲發生的那類情事。

「是。」

「反悔了？」

「沒有反悔。」

「那麼，妳願意再幫我做件會使我更加愉快的事情嗎？」

「我十分願意，陛下。」

Byleth順從的下跪至新王跟前，開始盡起她的本分。

＊

反正我總會知道的，妳為這片大陸所盤算的深遠主意。

＊

「老師，下次再對我抹聖油吧。」

Edelgard以拇指摩娑Byleth溼濡的唇角，輕聲說。

「抹在哪裡？」

Byleth想著已經結束的儀式，不解的眨眨眼。

「妳想抹在哪裡就抹在哪裡。」

iv.

今晚她和Edelgard不會見面。

Byleth平躺在寢室床上，脫去惱人的衣褲。

妳當然可以擁有祕密，Edelgard，可是妳要知道，擁有祕密的絕對不是只有妳。

她想像著加冕典禮上，穿著禮服的Edelgard。

褪去禮服，減去襯衣，僅僅披有一件聖袍的年輕的王走下臺階。

她能清晰描摹出Edelgard高貴外殼之下蘊藏的健美肉體，而她的王在賜予疼愛時從不吝嗇。

Byleth用指頭來回撫慰腿內腫脹溼熱的部分。

她的指等同王的指，她要王耐心的撫弄她，探索她，沒入她。

「用我。我是妳的。」

她給出謙卑的承諾。

王說：「張開妳的腿。」

因此Byleth張開雙腿，迎接王的來臨。

她不間斷的投降，投降，又投降，直到再起不能。

潔白的床單凌亂溼潤，她終於回到大修道院，獨自浸淫在幻想的深夜。

她抽離體內的手指，於燭火下察看，那黏稠的觸感竟同聖油有幾分類似。

_妳想把聖油抹在哪裡就抹在哪裡。_

她的指尖移向胸口，與Edelgard今日加冕時的相同位置，在上頭畫出一個一模一樣的十字架。

＊

Byleth在乾淨的新床單舒展發痠的四肢，迎接睡意，然而短促的敲門聲打破了房內的沉寂。

「是我，老師。」

Edelgard的聲音。

Byleth穿回睡衣，帶著仍舊高溫的身子去應門。

「我以為妳說了今晚不會見面。」

她向門外衣著整齊的Edelgard說。

「我是說不能來我的房間。」

她戴手套的右手貼上Byleth紅潤的臉，她想Edelgard或多或少猜出了自己剛才的行為。

「這不代表我不能到妳的房間，老師。」

是呀，Edelgard的話是對的。

她的王總是對的，從未做過任何一件錯誤的事。

情感是盲目的，矇蔽Byleth判別事情的所有能力。

可是那又如何？

假若對象是Edelgard，Byleth會為了她仰慕的王永遠錯誤下去。

「進來吧，Edelgard，慶祝妳成為皇帝，我想了一些可以替妳做的事情。」

「那可真是令人迫不及待。」

Edelgard踏進室內，逼近Byleth身體，同時關上了門。


End file.
